Eugene Shevarin/Relationship
Family Because Viktor is the current King of Zhcted, who is also his royal uncle-in-law due to his marriage to his niece, Eugene is one of Royal Family members of House Estes and Zhcted's crucial minister. Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted King of Zhcted and his royal uncle-in-law due to his marriage with his niece. Because of his role as a key ambassador to Brune on Zhcted behalf, Eugene was highly-praised by Viktor as he even given an offer to be the old king's successor, something which Eugene hesitantly to oblige despite his high-ranking position. Regardless, Eugene highly respects Viktor as a higher authority in the kingdom. Ilda Kurtis Duke of Bydgauche and Eugene's brother-in-law due to his marriage with his sister. Even as siblings-in-law, the relationship between Eugene and Ilda wasn't pleasant due to Ilda's one side of jealousy over Eugene's favoritism by Viktor despite his illustrious military achievements surpassed Eugene's. To deteriorate their relationship even further, Eugene was once accused by Ilda for attempting "assassinate" him via a poisoned-vodka, which was actually orchestrated by Valentina's scheme, and almost under attack by Ilda before the Vanadises (Elen and Liza) managed to stop the Duke from entering Pardu. Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz who was his former students in politics. As her moral compass and mentor before her rise as a Vanadis, Eugene often gives crucial advises regarding politics, training and mannerism as one of the warriors and politician of Zhcted. Because of his benevolence and generosity, Eugene is highly respected by Elen who willing to leave her post to save him whenever he is in danger. Figneria Alshavin A former mercenary who just became the new Vanadis of Legnica. Zhcted Limlisha Elen's bodyguard who is also his student. Like Elen, Eugene cared Lim like one of his child worries that her devotion of duty might affecting her friendship with Elen. Others Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's hero. Whilst initially didn't met him in person, Eugene learned Tigre's attributes via Lim's accounts and his reputation for stopping civil wars in both Brune and Asvarre, as well his position as Urs's son. The two eventually met each other when Tigre visited him under Viktor's suggestion before his departure for Brune. When he learned from Tigre about Viktor's suggestion to be Brune's new king, Eugene instead encouraging TIgre to take Viktor's advise and warned Tigre that he would facing Brune's political strife regardless his liking or otherwise, mostly due to some people still harbored animosity towards Regin's reign. During Zhcted Civil War, Eugene and Tigre becomes allies due to the growing tension between factions under him and Ruslan's. Unfortunately, because of a threat letter from Ganelon Tigre is forced to leave Silesia and confront him along with the other Vanadises, leaving Eugene to be exposed to Ruslan's supporters, especially Miron who accusing him for his "treachery" against Zhcted by allying himself with Muozinel Army. During the rise of the Black Dragon Army however, Eugene is rescued by Tigre and his company, who makes their way for him via disguises. Urs Vorn The former Earl of Alsace and also Tigre's late father. For some point, due to his position as Zhcted's ambassador for Brune, Eugene somehow knew Urs before his passing. Category:Relationships